Fragmento
by Kim Potter-Black
Summary: Un one-shot que se podria decir que es un pequeño fragmento del final de mi fic de Lagrimas de Sangre, que aun no termina. Espero que les guste.


**Este es un one-shot que en cierto modo esta enlazado con mi fic "Lagrimas de Sangre" aunque seria como una historia diferente que nada tiene que ver con lo que pasa en el fic, sino que ocurriria después de que todo acabara.**

**Espero de corazón que os guste y dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

><p>-<strong><em>¡Xiao Lang!¡Xiao Lang!¡Auxilio!<em>**

Deje de lado mi lectura y suspire, mientras me ponía en pie y salia del que era, desde el mismo momento en el que había decidido quedarme en aquel lugar a vivir, mi habitación. Cerre la puerta detras de mi y camine por el pasillo con lentitud hacia el lugar de donde provenia los gritos de auxilio junto con mi nombre.

Mi nombre... hacia ya dos meses que ambos, tanto Naoko como yo, habíamos recordado nuestros pasados y aun me resultaba bastante extraño el ser llamado de esa manera únicamente por Naoko, sobretodo por el hecho de que ella no me dejaba llamarla Nadeshiko o princesa como yo deseaba hacerlo.  
>Si la llamaba de aquella manera, como yo la llamaba cuando ambos eramos simples niños, me podía recordar claramente que ella era solamente mi amiga de la infancia y mi ex compañera de dimensiones.<br>Nada mas que eso.

-**_¡Xiao Lang!_**

Abrí la puerta de la cocina, que era de donde provenían los gritos y el aliento se me corto nada mas ver lo que sucedía delante de mis ojos.  
>Los calderos estaban completamente tirados por todo el suelo, al igual que las sartenes. Los cubiertos estaban tirados por toda la cocina, y un cuchillo se balanceaba peligrosamente sobre Naoko que estaba acostada en el suelo, siendo retenida por un par de cuchillos que clavaban sus ropas al suelo de madera, mientras que el tercero,(uno mucho mas grande y afilado que los demás) se movía de un lado a otro lentamente colgado de una fina cuerda a uno de los ganchos de la lampara que colgaba del techo, amenazando con caer justo en el pecho de Naoko.<p>

-**_¡Princesa Nadeshiko!_**

La mirada enfadada que me dirigió al escuchar como la llamaba fue lo bastante divertida como para que una sonrisa surcara mis labios mientras que me dirigía a ella esquivando todos los objetos que se me ponían por delante, como las sartenes y los cubiertos, y poniendome de rodillas justo a su lado para liberarla.

Primero le quite el cuchillo que la retenía por el hombro, y le sonreí mientras le quitaba el otro que la retenía por la manga, cogiéndola en brazos justo antes de que el cuchillo cayese en donde antes, había estado el pecho de Naoko.  
>Apreté aun mas el cuerpo de mi amiga contra el mio y salí con cuidado de aquel lugar hacia otro mucho mas seguro mientras escuchaba la respiración agitada de Naoko contra mi pecho, y sus brazos se enredaban en torno a mi cuello con fuerza, como si no quisiera que me alejara de ella.<p>

Aun parecía que no entendía que jamas me alejaría de su lado, ni aunque ella me lo pidiera.

**-**_**¿Naoko?¿Estas bien?**-_.Mis preguntas salieron de mis labios a la par que entraba en el cuarto de mi joven amiga, el cual estaba justo al lado del mio y la dejaba sentada sobre su cama, sentandome yo a su lado y abrazandola cuando ella misma escondio su rostro en mi pecho.

En aquellos momentos en los cuales la abrazaba así de protectoramente, recordaba aquel sueño en el cual yo abrazaba a mi joven amiga y ella desaparecía entre mis brazos, diciéndome que no quería olvidarme.  
>Eso hacia que mi corazon se encogiera del dolor.<p>

-**_Xiao Lang... lo siento, quería hacer una buena cena por una vez pero todo se descontrolo, no se como pero..._**

Sus disculpas me empezaron a sacar de quicio, por lo que la tome de los hombros y la separe de mi cuerpo, fijando yo mis ojos en los suyos. Antes me gustaba el color esmeralda que tenían, ese que le daba un toque pícaro y rebelde a su dulce rostro, pero ahora, con ese azul tan claro que parecía el de las gotas de agua, ella parecía ser como un ángel.  
>Pase mi mano por sus cabellos y entonces enfoque mi mirada en estos.<br>Antes habían lucido con el color del fuego en ellos y tan largos que parecian una gran mancha de sangre cuando descansaban sobre la cama, pero ahora lucian un brillante color anaranjado suave que hacia juego con el nuevo color de sus ojos y tan cortos, que no llegaban mas alla que un par de centimetros por debajo de sus hombros.

Y yo era el culpable de que ella hubiese tenido que hacer aquel cambio en si misma.

Ese había sido su precio a pagar para poder devolverme la vista del ojo derecho, el entregarle su poder a la Bruja Dimensional, el cual residía en el color de sus ojos, en el de su cabello y su longitud.

Un sacrificio que yo creía que no tenia sentido.

Le sonreí y pose mis labios sobre su frente-**_¿Por que eres tan tozuda? Ya te he dicho que yo hago esa parte de las tareas cuando Watanuki no esta_**- le dije mientras apoyaba mi frente contra la suya y cerraba mis ojos, dejando que el aroma a vainilla y flores silvestres de Naoko me llenase por completo.  
>El suspiro que salio de sus labios fue todo lo que necesite para saber que ella tambien habia cerrado los ojos y estaba en tanta calma como yo en aquel instante.<p>

Hacia tiempo que había descubierto que la quería, cuando pensé que la perdería para siempre fue cuando la verdad de mis sentimientos me abrió los ojos y fue por el hecho de que no concebía mi vida sin ella, el por que decidiera mudarme a vivir a la casa de Yuuko en aquel mundo tan extraño para mi.

-_**Xiao Lang, me gusta como huele tu camisa.**_

Sonreí. Aquello si que era un comentario oportuno.

-**_A mi me gustas tu. Toda y solamente tu._**


End file.
